100 MikadoXKida Shorts
by IchiWaZen
Summary: The title tells all. This is an effort to increase the small amount of MikadoXKida in the world! Short 8 up!
1. Girls VS Boys: Part I

This is the start of (an attempt) to write 100 MiKida shorts! The genre will kind of bounce all over the place since well, it's not only going to be fluffy goodness.

Kida's lines and actions are fun to write. Mostly since I visualize him doing them.

* * *

Girls VS Boys: Part I

* * *

"So explain to me again why you want to get with- no, SPEAK with- no... just be involved with the conversations of females of again Masaomi...?"

The pair of high schoolers were walking back from school on a sunny Friday afternoon. Mikado had invited Kida over to his house earlier in the day and both were trying to reach Mikado's apartment.

The blond teenager grinned and spun towards his friend, throwing his arm over Mikado's shoulders.

"Simple Mikado! Girls are simply better than guys in aspects~"

The dark-haired boy looked quizzically at his blond companion, shifting uncomfortably under the weight of Kida's arm. "Aspects? Exactly what do you mean by _aspects_?"

Masaomi sighed and pushed down more on his arm before releasing Mikado quickly, causing the boy to stumble a bit. "Let's observe the delightfully feminine figure of the girl shall we?"

"I'd prefer not to Masaomi, that sounds a bit disturb-"

"Nonsense Ryuugamine Mikado!"

"M-Masaomi! Stop this! We're already here at any rate..."

Both boys stopped walking and looked up at Mikado's 2nd floor apartment for a second before starting up the stairs. Mikado fished for his keys and proceeded to open the door once he found them.

"Man, your place gets nicer and nicer every time I come Mikado~"

"It's the same as ever but uh... thanks?"

Kida plopped down on the floor and folded his legs Indian style, grabbing his ankles with his hands and rocking back and forth on his butt.

The blond boy turned to Mikado and asked, "What should we do? We have the whole afternoon for ourselves."

Mikado sat down next to him and shrugged. "We could go on my computer and then eat something. I think I have a few movies we could watch..." Kida grinned devilishly and sent a coy look to Mikado. "Oooor, we could finish our earlier conversation!"

Mikado looked quite startled. "I'm sure you wouldn't want girls to talk about _your_ body!"

The other boy jumped up and shook his hips a bit. "I don't know what you're talking about Mi-ka-do! It doesn't bother me if they talk about mai sexay body~"

"Fine fine!" Mikado exclaimed, laughing a bit. "I'll let you talk a bit about girls, geez man!"

His buddy's face lit up and he sat down again. He began to chat about girls with glee, his hands talking along with him. Occasionally, he would slap Mikado on the back and attempt to make up horrible puns that didn't go along with anything. His dark haired companion would sigh and remark how hopelessly stupid the puns were and receive another slap on a back, though the second slap would always be a bit harder than the first.

"Just for the record, I think guys can be good friends too." Mikado frowned and crossed his arms.

The blonde shook his head. "That's not the point here Mikado~" The other boy tilted his head quizzically.

"You're hopeless man." Kida sighed and shifted his position so that he was now on his knees. "Here let me show you."

Swiftly, the blonde leaned across the room and planted a firm kiss onto Mikado's lips.

The other's eyes widened and he slid away from the blonde "Uwah! Masaomi, what are you doing!" He exclaimed, face reddening quickly.

Kida stuck out his tongue and settled down on his legs again. "See what I mean? I'm sure you would find that more enjoyable if I was say... Anri for example."

The blonde rambled on as his companion covered his reddening face with hands. A sudden thought popped into his mind _"Masaomi's lips were really soft..."_ In the midst of this thought, he shook his head. _"What on earth? He's my friend, and to top it off he's a guy!" _He clutched his head and curled into himself.

"...kado!" The blonde frowned, looking at other boy. "Oi Mikado!" The said boy froze and slowly uncurled himself.

"Ah... yes Masaomi?" His voice was full of hesitation. Kida sighed and patted him on the head.

"You weren't listening to me were you?"

"Not a word." Kida noted that Mikado's voice was sounding rather... heavy.

"You alright man? You don't sound too good."

_"Oh you don't know the half of it."_ Mikado smiled and brushed Kida's hand off of his head. "I'm fine." He cleared his throat and opened his mouth.

"I didn't think that was awkward. It's not like I ever kissed a girl anyway, so there's nothing to compare it to."

Kida blinked. "Is that so? It was mad awkward for me cuz you felt like a girl."

"What the hell." Mikado frowned and crossed his arms.

The blonde laughed and shrugged. "I guess you're really feminine Mikado."

"You ass, I am not!"

"D'awww, look at you pouting now. Kawaii neeeee Mikadooo~"

"...I really hate you sometimes."

"Aww, very well then." Kida thrust his arms into the air grandly. "I, Kida Masaomi, give you, Ryuugamine Mikado, a span of THREE minutes," He held up three fingers, "TO PROVE your manliness!"

"This is getting ridiculous..."

"So, RYUUGAMINE MIKADOOO! Do YOU take this offer!"

Mikado stared at Kida for a good 30 seconds before Kida let out a beep sound.

"What was that?"

"I give you one minute to pick a choice or I shall start calling you foxy lady in school."

"F-Foxy lady...!"

The blonde solumnly nodded. "Yes Mika- I mean Foxy Lady."

"..."

"15 seconds left for this very exclusive deal! BEEEEP!"

"...I-I take the offer."

"HOW LUCKY MIKADO!" Kida roared, looking very satisfied and causing the other boy to jump. "WHO WOULD HAVE GUESSED THAT IN THE LAST SECOND, THE YOUNG BOY WOULD RELENT!"

"I have neighbors Masaomi. They would like their hearing back."

"I will pretend that I did not hear that MEEK and UNMANLY response there." Meek and unmanly projected out of the high schoolar's throat.

Mikado stared again and Kida made another beep.

"I said yes already!"

The blonde boy held his palms up and tsked. "Oh no Mikado, this is for the beginning of the said three minutes."

Now starting to panic on the inside, Mikado held up his hands. "Wait, shouldn't you give me like a 10 second warning or something...?"

Kida huffed. "Fine, 10 second warning."

The raven head sighed in relief. "Tha-"

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP!"

"Eh? Wait! That wasn't 10 seconds!"

* * *

So it starts!


	2. Yellow Tie

I suppose I write Mikida smut when I'm bored now.  
...which I am very much so right now.

I don't know if this would be T or M. I toned it down a bit so that it would fit into the T better than the M rating. Maybe I'll change that in the future?

So this doesn't really have a plotline... and yeah...  
Um, it's in the DRRR! universe just when they're older and stuff...  
...this made more sense in my head.

Boss!Kado in this!

* * *

"So tell me something Masaomi," Mikado started, allowing his blonde companion to push him onto a desk. "Is this going to happen everyday?"

Kida scowled at him, tugging at Mikado's tie. "Don't flatter yourself. I just happen to find you rather appealing today." The tie was loosened from his companion's neck and the blonde proceeded to unbutton the shirt.

Mikado grabbed Kida's chin with his hand and ran his thumb over Kida's lower lip. "A reason like that is only an excuse isn't it?"

The other man turned slightly pink and he turned his gaze away. "Don't think that you have me figured out Mikado. I'm Kida Masaomi dammit."

"Well then, Kida Masaomi." The said person's face was slowly turned towards the speaker. Mikado leaned up from the desk and angled his head, only millimeters away from Kida's lips. "Humor me."

"Dammit-" Kiss. "-Mikado!" Kiss. "Stop-" Kiss. "-this!"

"No can do Masaomi." He smiled between kisses. "Besides, you started this." Mikado caressed Kida's cheek before releasing his hold and lowering himself back to the surface of the desk.

"Who said that I started this? It's your fault for wearing this tie!" Now flustered, Kida lifted Mikado's yellow tie. "You know very well that I like yellow. If it's any person's fault, it's clearly yours-"

A glint came into his yellow eyes and a slow smirk spread across his face. "On second thought, Mikado~" He purred, running his hand lazily along the other's exposed skin. "What if I did start this hmm?"

Mikado grabbed Kida's hand and laced their fingers together. "I'll leave that up to your imagination." He cooed, slowly leaning up from the desk again.

The blonde pushed him down again, now hoisting himself onto the desk and straddling Mikado's waist. "Oh no, you won't have to do a single thing." His hands began to trail down to the man's belt and was in the midst of unbuckling it when the other man gently placed his own hands on the blonde's.

Kida looked up impatiently. "What is it? And hurry it up already, I haven't seen you in a week and really I missed you."

Mikado snorted and moved his hands to his partner's waist. "Don't you mean you missed this?" He pushed Kida's hips down and grinded against him at the same time, earning a low moan from the blonde. "Look Masaomi," Mikado managed to hold in his own moan for a short interval. "It's saying the same thing to you. I. Missed. You. Too." Every word was emphasized with a grind that left the other man breathless.

A whine escaped amidst the pants. "This isn't fair... It was my turn-ah~"

The dark haired man ran his tongue up the other's throat, reaching the ear. "Sorry Masaomi." He breathed as he sucked on an earlobe. "You know I get impatient when there's something I want."

The blonde squeaked when Mikado cupped his bottom.

"Mmh, Mi~ka~do~" He sighed, feeling the hands begin to knead the flesh through cloth. He quickly froze when the hands slipped between the who cheeks and a finger pressed against a certain part.

The other man smirked against the blonde's neck. "Now the fun begins, Masaomi."

* * *

It's T! Depending on feedback, I might turn this into an M.

Sorry for the shortness, I don't think it would be very T if it were longer


	3. Fading

Sorry guys, for an author I really abuse you guys with my lack of updates don't I? Well to give a valid reason, I'm actually working on my college applications right now and really, I didn't know that essays could be SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS. I mean really.  
At any rate, this story is COMPLETELY AU. And I'll be weird and start in the middle of things since this is just the end part of something else I was working on. Which I took and edited to please you Mikado/Kida fans you...

It's a sad (well, my attempt at sad) story today.

Well enjoy, and read and review!

* * *

He can't seem to stop the burning in his throat or the burning in his chest. A pool of red was settled around him and he could see a smudge of the same color on his nose.

"Mikado, you better not fade now! You better not! We just have to get you back to-!"

"...Masaomi...?"

A loud crash came from the left, the impact tearing through the ground and caused it to vibrate slightly. A few strangled screams come from the same direction and Anri looked over, her eyes glowing red. He could see the worry in her eyes and he spoke. "Anri... go..." The glasses girl looked down with concern, uncertainty all over her face.

"I should stay and protect you Ryuugamine-kun." She replies softly, afraid that anything loud would break his fragile body. He gave her a pained look. Her eyes widened a bit before she bit down on her lower lip and looked away.

"Kida-kun... please stay with Ryuugamine-kun." Anri mumbles, an apology in her eyes. She placed her hand lightly on Kida's shoulder and passed a silent farewell to Mikado. For a second, she wished that nothing like this happened, just for a second. Why did things like this happen so close to home? The second passes; she blinks off her tears and she runs off, drawing the Saika.

"Masaomi..." Mikado's face contorted with pain as he gripped the blonde's shirt with his bloodstained hands. No matter how tightly he grabbed, shivers ran through his bloodied body and he felt his throat coming undone.

The other man grabbed Mikado's hand with equal force, clasping with one of his own. Kida looked at his companion with sadness in his eyes. "Why'd you do it?" The raven head wanted to laugh, but any attempts to died in his throat and brought up blood.

"Always..." Mikado started, holding onto the blonde's hand. "...you were always... protecting me Masaomi..." His eyes softened and the hint of a smile graced his lips.

"...my turn..." A small sob escaped the blonde's throat. What on earth was this meek dumbass talking about? Protecting? How was he even able to protect anything? If he really protected anything, then why was this _meek_ dumbass even dying? Kida looped his free arm around Mikado's shoulders, pulling the other man closer to his own crouching figure.

The raven head coughed weakly, everything appearing just a bit more faded than before. His voice was but a small whisper now. "I was... supposed to... dinner... huh?"

The blonde let out a nervous laugh, trying to reassure himself. "What do you mean by 'supposed to'! You're still making dinner tonight! C'mon Mikado, stay with me here!"

"Going to... your... favorite too..." Mikado closed his eyes, as if trying to remember.

Kida nearly flew into a panic. "No! No no no Mikado!" He shook the other man, who was rapidly growing limp. He didn't care if he was hurting the raven head, he just needed a response. A twitch, a cough, a breath- anything!

Maybe Mikado was cold, yes that must be it. It was freezing, even with their thick war jackets and as the raven head's lips paled, Kida's mind was racing. His mind in a jumble, the blonde pressed his warm lips against the other man's cold ones. A faint smile appeared on Mikado's lips and they opened, as if to say something.

Then suddenly, Mikado's tight grip wasn't so tight anymore and his smile dropped. His body seemed to get slightly lighter. [1]

Kida held back a scream, a choked sob coming up in its place. Never, this was never supposed to happen. He looked down to his dear. dear Mikado, his own tears blurring his vision. The cold body with almost half his chest blown away, a bloody mess left instead. Vomit welted up in his throat and he twisted to the side, releasing the contents of his stomach onto the ground. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve roughly, Kida slipped his other arm under Mikado's legs and stood up.

Blood dripped off the raven head's clothes and joined the pool on the ground. Quickly, the blonde ran over to a ditch and gently placed the still man into it. He started pushing some dirt in to cover him when something popped in him. Kida jumped into the ditch and dug into his companion's pocket, pulling out a photo of the two of them.

The blonde stared at it for a while before placing it into his own pocket and going back to returning Mikado to the earth.

Kida stood up, and reached for his ear. He removed one of the silver rings from his ear and pushed it into Mikado's grave.

"One for you Mikado. You always said that they looked cool on me. Well... now you have one too man." The blonde rubbed his arm over his eyes and tried at a smile.

"I... I'm going now Mikado..." The stillness replied with nothing. His lip quivered and tears threatened to spill over his swollen lids again and so he turned and ran as fast as he could.

.

.

.

_"Welcome home Masaomi!"_

_

* * *

_[1]: Bodies are lighter after death. There is a theory that bodies become lighter since they lose the Livingstone or essentially the soul._  
_


	4. Pick Up Lines

Sorry for the really long hiatus, I think it's safe to say that I've got most of my things sorted out and I'm going to come back to write more fanfiction. I also noticed that the last time I updated this fic was a little less than a year ago. Agh, I'm sorry for making you all wait this long...

I just noticed that I'm not allowed to put in two endings into one sentence. Like a ? and a ! together. So sometimes, when I write a question that is being said loudly, only the ! comes up since I put it first. Ayyyyyyy.

I'm bored. Therefore I write Mikida. (MikadoXKida). I ended up writing a lot of Mikida during my little hiatus but I resisted the urge to post. Mostly because a lot of them ended up not making much... sense. This one and a few more made the cut, but I'm probably going to be working on them to make them more... sensible? (Even though this one probably doesn't make much sense regardless XD)

Also, I debated this for a while, but I think I'll go into the realm of M rated Mikida fics. Plenty of the ideas went in that... general direction. So as an author, I do value your opinions. Do you guys think that I should just turn this oneshot collection into an M-rated fic? Since I'm really tempted to. But for those who want softer fics, I could make another oneshot collection solely for M-rated Mikida.

Leave a comment in the review box and I'll be back shortly with a new short :)

For now enjoy the current short, I thought that the last one was kind of... dark so I wanted to write something with a happier tone. Slight Boss!Kado at the end.

* * *

**Pick-Up Lines**

He refused to. Absolutely. There was no argument. His mind was set and his opinion would most definitely NOT change. Of all things he would stoop to doing for his blonde companion (yes companion, he was therefore demoted into a companion), this was the one thing he was going to refuse.

"Oh Mikado, won't you help a dear, DEAR, old friend in need~?"

Demoted into absolute stranger.

"C'monnnn~ I'm asking you for this one little favor!"

What's lower than an absolute stranger? A hobo? No, hobos were people who he could sympathize with. He could not sympathize with this... strange blonde boy. Who couldn't pick up girls if he tried. Oh yes, Mikado went there.

"Please? I promise I won't drag you out to hit on ladies for a week!"

Tempting... tempting off-NO! His opinion was absolute. He would not. No argu-

"2 weeks!"

Hnnnnghhhhhh...! Maybe Kida-kun knew what he was do-

"A month."

"...F-Fine."

Kida blinked, still holding up four fingers to signify 4 weeks. "Eh? Really?" Mikado smacked Kida's hand, huffing slightly.

"Would you prefer that I retract my accept-?" Hands flew over the raven head's mouth.

"Oh nonononono! This is great! Splendid! Beyond my wildest imagin- AGH!" Teeth sunk viciously into the blonde's palm and he pulled it back, gently nursing his now injured hand. He looked over to his friend, his face displaying betrayal of the highest degree. Mikado merely stuck out his tongue and settled on the futon, satisfied with the look on his dear, _dear_ friend's face.

"Out with them then." Hey, he couldn't help the hum in his voice. After all, satisfaction does things to people after all.

Kida shot Mikado a glare before giving his hand one last loving rub and settling into a comfortable position on the futon as well. "Very well," He said stiffly. "Here I go." He cleared his throat and coughed a few times.

"My love for you is like diarrhea, I just can't hold it in~" Kida ended the statement with a flirty wink. An awkward silence passed slowly.

"Oh god, ok I don't think I can do this after all. No I just..." Mikado shivered. "No."

Panic overtook the other boy and he held up his hands apologetically. "Ok ok, that one is no good then. I'll move on. I'll move on!"

"I-If you're going to move on h-hurry up already!" Mental bleach was going through his mind. God, the imagery. So unneeded Masaomi._ So very unneeded._

"Just wait, I have to think of another one! I thought that one was pretty good too!"

Mikado's face scrunched up in horror. "No! Never use that one! Never!"

"I'm moving on! I'm moving on!" Kida tapped a finger to his lips. A low groan of concentration snaked its way out of his mouth. Blast it. These kinds of things were hard to come up with when he wasn't trying to hit on the ladies. The blonde chanced a glance at his dark haired friend. _Mikado would make a rather splendid girl. Rather he's already fine the way he is._

He blinked. _...did I just have somewhat inappropriate thoughts of Mikado? _He brushed it off. _Not possible. I'm not interested in nuts, I'm interested in melons~!_

Despite all this talk, he found himself looking at Mikado in a somewhat different light. With this new process, pick up lines were popping into his head at a rather rapid rate.

"I lost my phone number~" He winked and pointed at the other boy. "Can I have yours?" This was met with a blank stare. Kida held his position for a few more seconds. The blank stare persisted.

The blonde smiled slightly in his position. "You know if you're going to help me, you're going to have to cooperate just a tad more Mikado." The said boy blinked and snapped out of a slight daze.

"I'm sorry but I can't get over how... _bad_ these are."

"Well that's mighty encouraging. Thank you Mikado. My pride is not hurt." He bowed slighty.

Mikado gave him an apologetic smile, chuckling lightly and nervously. "Maybe girls would like it if you didn't try to um... hit them in such a... noticeable way." He cleared his throat. "Y-You could tell them how you feel about them honestly..."

Kida gasped dramatically. Mikado blinked, getting worried. "You can't do that Mikado!" The dark haired boy frowned a bit.

"First of all, don't get me worried like that. And also, why not?" Kida held his hands up to his chest and sighed, shaking his head.

"That's the 1st rule of trying to hit on people! Never EVER involve your feelings until later!" The blonde wagged his index finger and shook his head. "Never ever!"

"...there are rules for hitting on people?" This was new. He never knew there were _rules_ in hitting on people. There was just either you hit on them or you don't to Mikado. Mikado just... preferred to not to. He wasn't sure if anyone would appreciate them. If he didn't have to be totally honest, well that sort of changed the perspective on things.

Kida could see that Mikado was somewhat falling for the false information he just fed. Restraining a grin, he patted Mikado's shoulder. "I'll just keep going alrig-"

"I don't have to be completely honest?" The blonde blinked, his mouth still open.

"Um, er yes. Just um, feed them what they want to hear." Was Mikado actually asking him for girl advice?

"I... see." Mikado rubbed his chin. Kida was getting a bit freaked out and thus continued in an attempt to get back to normalcy.

"Um, let's see here, let's make like laundry softener and Snug-"

"I-Is there an airport nearby or is that just my heart taking off?" Mikado fidgeted with his fingers a bit after talking.

As for Kida, his jaw dropped. Was Mikado hitting on him? Or was this just practice? Practice right? Yes, practice. Haha Mikado, Kida thought, you're a sneaky boy.

"Damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!" Kida enjoyed the shades of red that the meek boy turned. You don't mess with Masaomi Kida and pick up lines! Yeah that's-

"There m-must be something wrong with my eyes, I-I can't seem to take them off you." Mikado proceeded to promptly turn red right after. Pick up lines weren't exactly... his thing. This particular one seemed to have a rather profound effect on the blonde.

"Mikado..." He licked his lips a bit and leaned in. Mikado's eyes started to widen. Kida tried to look suave and licked his lips again.

"Your lips look so lonely... Would they... uh..." He tilted his head a bit, leaning in more and fitting his lips mere inches away from the dark-haired boy's own. "...like to meet mine?"

_Score!_ Oh how much he enjoyed that flabbergasted look on Mikado's face. Those red _red_ cheeks were oh so satisfying! Kida began to grin, confident that he had won this one.

"K-Kida-kun." The dark haired boy was rather uncomfortable with the close proximity, it was clear. He shifted his eyes from side to side, he fidgeted nervously, and rubbed his arm once in a while. It was... cute. So cute that Kida just wanted to lean forward and-

"Mmph...!"

Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit, _oh shitttttt...!_ The blonde quickly threw himself back from the other boy, eyes wild. Certainly he was playing with the idea of kissing his beloved friend but he wasn't exactly expecting to actually _do it_. Kida looked back to Mikado, panicking at the blank and red face of his friend.

_Well what kind of expression did you expect him to have? Glee? Reality check Kida, this is Mikado. Mikado who likes Anri with her huge knockers. _His mind babbled. _Anri with the knockers who you like too. Because she has knockers and isn't too bad on the eyes. Mikado does not have knockers. You like knockers. Mikado has a cute face and isn't too bad on the eyes. You like cute fa- WHAT?_ He nearly shrieked out his last thought.

"Um, Kida-kun...?" The blonde let out a short scream of surprise and jumped up onto his feet.

"Y-Yeah Mikado? What's up? I'm good, what's cracking? What's the 411? What's going on? I'm good, I'm good. Yep." Kida proceeded to cross his arms and laugh softly, his pitch growing with every passing second.

An awkward silence passed, Kida's now extremely high pitched laughter the only sound in the room. The dark haired boy coughed lightly, and the blonde gulped.

"Hey... how... am I supposed to take that?"

"T-Take what Mikado?" The meek boy was getting up and it was making the blonde oh so very nervous.

"That. What you just did to me." He began to walk over to his nervous best friend. Said friend could have sworn he saw a glimmer in his saphire eyes.

"What the k... k... kiss you mean?" Why was Mikado so close? When did he hit the wall? Why was Mikado so motherflipping freaking hell close?

A faint smile came to Mikado's face. "Ah, so you admit it?" A low hum came from his throat and he continued to press Kida against the wall of the apartment.

"Ad... admit what?"

"That it was a kiss." Mikado ended his sentence by licking Kida's bottom lip. The blonde jumped and nearly smashed himself against the wall, trying to shrink away from his friend.

"Um that was to-totally unintentional! Completely!" He pushed his hands against the smaller boy's chest, trying to move away. Jesus Christ, why wasn't he moving away? Kida was pretty strong, he'd like to think of himself as the stronger of the two.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the smaller "weaker" boy grabbed his wrists with one hand and moved them to the side.

Mikado tsked and squeezed the wrists in hand. "Oh _Masaomi_," He almost purred, applying enough pressure to make the said boy wince. "You do have to be careful with your words." He brought his free hand up and gently ran fingers against the blonde's cheek. "You see since they can make or break a conversation." Fingers ran over lips now, enjoying the slight horror in Kida's eyes.

"But it's alright, _Masaomi_," Another squeeze hard enough to bruise.

"I'll have you either way." The whisper barely registered in Kida's mind before Mikado leaned and fitted their lips together.

_Babe, do you work at Subway? Cuz you're giving me a footlong~_

* * *

Don't get mad at the ending lol. It was getting to somewhere beyond a T rating... Anyway, read and review~  
See you all next month!


	5. Waiting I

Written while listening to Alanis Morisette's "Everything". On a side note, I'm in college now, so the updates might be kind of slow at the beginning but things will begin to pick up soon. Hopefully lol.  
So I've noticed that I seem to write everything in almost Kida's POV. I'm pretty sure everyone's noticed that Mikado's character is rather... complex. So I decided to try my hand at writing in Mikado's point of view. And not when he was dying like in the previous attempt. -_-  
Sorry for the shortness and the semicolon rape going on in this one. Also this could also fit into more of a friendship fic for the two but whatever.  
This is actually the 1st part for a two-shot that I'm going to attempt. Of course you can take it as a oneshot too since they can be separate stories too.  
Read and Review :)

* * *

**Waiting (I)**

* * *

Ever since I was young, I was always waiting.

Waiting until someone else answered that question.  
Waiting for someone to approach me with friendship.  
Waiting for something new to happen.

I grew tired of waiting; I wanted to move much like my friend Masaomi.

I was tired of never doing anything  
I was tired of my mundane everyday life.

_I wanted something to happen_.

So I made Dollars.  
I met people.  
I planned things out.  
I shared myself with others.  
I thought I was moving away from my boring old life.

But soon that wasn't enough, I didn't want to only see what others did, I wanted to be a part of it –I wanted to _do_ something.

And even though I thought that I had begun to move, it became apparent to me that I hadn't moved at all. I was still the same; hiding at home, waiting for others to move, and just watching them speed past me.

Even though I wasn't moving, others were still moving; the Dollars were –_Masaomi was._

All I could do was sit on the sidelines and realize how helpless things were. My body grew tired and told me to stop, told me that I should just continue waiting like I had before.

My mind screamed; _What the hell do you think you are doing? Why are you stopping? Didn't you want to change your everyday life? Where is your sought-after extraordinary? __**Move dammit!**_

So I did.  
I threw away my countryside life for Ikebukuro.

And little by little, things began to change.  
Little by little, I began to move.

It was exciting and scary at the same time; I didn't know how to stay rooted sometimes. But I was happy, the ever-changing city kept me on my toes and gave me a challenge that the countryside life could never fulfill.

But as I took in the city with open arms, I could see the city swallowing up others whole, others stopping in their tracks. I saw Masaomi slowing down.

Something was different and I wished I knew. I cursed my past self for waiting so long.  
I cursed my helplessness again.

Too caught up in the past, I didn't realize that I had stopped moving again. Time stops for no man and the once inviting city seemed to teem with hostility.

I closed down Dollars, my body once again tired.

_Let's stop now__._ It insisted, _You've tried again and again only to fall behind again. Isn't it time for you to rest and accept whatever comes your way?_

But this time it wasn't only my mind that yelled at me. Dollars screamed at me too.  
_**What the hell are you doing?**_

I couldn't answer them. I didn't know what I was doing and I couldn't move any more.

Someone else started moving for me, Masaomi started moving.  
He was scared and uncertain but determined. He didn't know what to do either but he moved because he wanted to change.  
Watching him, I realized that we were the same, scared and uncertain. He held that crowbar and willed his body to listen to him. What was I doing? I had pulled the plug on everything and hid myself in a corner.

So I got up.

My battered body and spirits ached and pleaded for me to stop.

My mind only whispered one thing to me.

_Go._

I went because well…

Dammit I wasn't going to let him do it all alone.

* * *

I hoped you guys liked it :)

Read and Review and I'll see you guys next time!


	6. Waiting II

I wonder if it's a bit horrible that I was writing this while listening to Party Rock Anthem, not because it's not a catchy song but because it doesn't exactly fit the theme lol.  
So here's the second part of the whole Waiting twoshot. It's presented in (slightly easier to write) Kida's point of view.  
Sorry for the shortness again, making it long didn't really seem right. Once again it can be seen as more of a friendship fic. I'll be back with fluffier Mikida later.

I've been trying to upload more often as it might be hard to once my classes really start going full throttle. College isn't going to be that easy.

Slight cursing in this one.  
Read and Review~

* * *

Waiting (II)

* * *

Ever since I was young, I always thought I was full of action.

The first to raise my hand even if I didn't know the answer or was uncertain of it.  
The first to make friends with that quiet Mikado.  
The first to leave for the city.

I never waited, I _moved_ and I couldn't be stopped at all.

Even as I came to the city that seemed to be eternally growing, I wasn't scared.

I was at home.  
I found friends, they never found me.  
I made Yellow Scarves, they never made up who I was.  
I reached out to Mikado even when he was cooped up at home.

Nothing could stop me from moving at all.  
I was certain of everything I did.  
Putting one foot in front of another was easy.

When did I stop?  
When did I decide for myself that it was alright to stop and stay there?  
When did I grow content with where I was?

My gears ground to a halt and I began to wait.

But the world wouldn't stop for me; it couldn't wait for me to stop waiting. It moved without looking back and I only got swept up in the city's high and drowning waves. In my struggles I saw illusions of friends, only to see my oasis would sink once I had anchored myself onto it. As I threw my hand up in desperation, all I could see was _his _face, jeering at me and turning away. Rage and desperation mixed together as I sank further into the vastness of this damned city.

_Just watch,_ the city whispered a sweet offer, _I'll make the ocean disappear -I'll set you free.  
_

So I did.  
I cut myself away from the Yellow Scarves.  
I cut myself away from that accursed information broker.  
I cut myself away from Saki.

I gave up moving. But I couldn't seem to cut myself away from Mikado, I yearned for his companionship even. I slowed my pace down until I felt like I could keep up again.

I kept away from the Yellow Scarves, away from the dark side of the city.  
I kept my distance from Saki, choosing to throw myself at girls whom I knew nothing about.  
I kept away from that fucked up information broker, there was no need to let myself become part of his twisted game with reality.  
I made friends again, renewing old friendship with Mikado and forging a new one with Anri.

And I was happy.  
Or so I told myself.

But I found myself wanting to move again. Neither Mikado nor Anri could ever begin to understand.  
Even as I rejected their invitations to come back, a corner of my mind urged me to go back. The corner gained more and more space as time passed until I gave in.

But it wasn't the same anymore –that position of power couldn't find me worthy of it anymore.

I realized that I had only become a figurehead in Yellow Scarves.

People will always tell you, that Kida Masaomi is always so active.

Lies.

They don't know about the real me, the me who was left behind. The me who was scared.

Scared when Saki was hurt.  
Scared when Anri was chased.  
Scared when things spiraled out of control.

I was so scared, too scared to take action at all. So all I could do was wait.  
Wait for something to stop my waiting.

As I sat at my plastic throne, something nagged me.

I didn't want to be a king.  
I wasn't a king at all.

I was a knight. I fought before. So what was stopping me from fighting now? A reason?

I didn't need to think of a reason at all.  
He is scared like I am.  
He is uncertain like I am.  
He needs something to pull him up from the crushing sea just like I needed and I wouldn't let him down.

Fuck the Yellow Scarves.  
Fuck Dollars.  
Fuck _waiting_.

I'm not waiting anymore.  
Kida motherfucking Masaomi is moving.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness again.  
Read and review as always :)


	7. Everyday

Trying out something kind of sad again? I'm not really one for sorrow but I do want to kind of try it out more often, as I think the last one was a horrible flop. And I mean a horrible, disgusting flop. Just reading it makes me cringe sometimes.  
Hell, I'm not even sure what the fuck this is lol. Oh yeah, plenty of cursing in this, and not exactly from the one that you'd expect cursing from.  
This is also written from a difference perspective from the last sort of sad story. Might as well try it out if I'm going to go for 100 shorts.  
Read and review!

* * *

**Everyday**

"Please tell me that this isn't true..."

"Ryuugamine-kun..."

"Sonohara-san, that... that can't be him right? That has to be someone else under that sheet... right? M-Masaomi he... Masaomi he... wouldn't die so easily... right...?"

The bespeckled girl looked into the hospital room slowly, looking at what Mikado refused to look at. At the blonde hair sticking up from underneath the sheet, the numerous patches of dark red on the sheets, and at the hand that was gently sliding out from under the sheet. But that hand would no longer comfort or hold and could merely slide down until it dangled off the table and returned back to stillness.

"Ryuugamine-kun..."

"No... don't- Sonohara-san!" His voice rose into a cracked scream. "Don't say it Sonohara-san! Please don't say it!"  
The girl pressed her lips together into a thin line as she viewed her sobbing friend.

"Kida-kun is gone."

A scream brought over all the hospital attendants as they attempted to escort a hysterical raven head back to a hospital room.

1 Month Later

Life passed on its daily routine. Mikado followed it to a tee.

He drove the car to work, everyday.

He worked for all his hours, everyday.

He ate a sandwich for lunch, turkey and swiss cheese, everyday.

He left work at 5:45 PM sharp, everyday.

He sat in a hour of traffic trying to get home, everyday.

He

he

he...

every every every everye yeryvyerye yeyreyvyeryeyrye

day.

What did he do at the end of the day, everyday?

He would sit in bed and look at the empty space next to him. He might pat it a few times, he might curl the blanket into a roll and put it there. But he always cries a little. Always screams in the back of his throat until a wave of exhaustion rolls over him.

Always wishes that he was in the passenger seat instead of him. Always wishes that he saw that truck before it was too late to scream, too late to cry. Always wishes that he tried to shield the one that was so precious to him. Always wishes that it was himself under that bloodstained sheet instead of him.

But it wasn't himself, it was _him_. It was Kida Masaomi and not Ryuugamine Mikado. Anri told him that he had to let go of this; it was in the past and nothing could change it. That Masaomi would have not wanted him to hold onto this. Mikado tries to, he tries to let go but he always remembers one thing.

He remembers looking at the bed and seeing himself under the sheet. Instead of blank golden eyes, there were blank blue eyes. Blood soaked black hair instead of red and blonde hair. He could see the outline of his own slender build instead of Kida's slightly more muscular one. So why wasn't it him on that bed?

Some sort of disgusting twist of fate.

He rolled over in his bed, digging his fingers into the sheets.

Fuck you Fate, you fickle little bitch.

His voice would rise in a cracked hateful tone.  
"Bring him back… give him back… don't hold onto him…"  
And he'd mumble this over and over again, like a mantra that would somehow, could somehow bring back the man that he so wanted to see.  
But it wouldn't –it couldn't.  
Instead the silence that followed his wild mumblings sounded like Fate jeering and laughing away at his sorrows,  
sounded like those horrible seconds before the truck smashed into the car,  
sounded like the sickening crunch and groans of metal being sunken in,  
sounded like the gasping breaths of someone in the passenger seat,  
sounded like the muted screams coming from his own mouth as his eardrums caved in and out,  
sounded like the distant sirens of an ambulance,  
sounded like soundedlike soudneldiked soundloedklkedls soundledskidlskledl soludkdjflsffffffffffffffffff

**WAKE UP**

And then he'd wake up covered in sweat, throat sore, breathing rapid, and eyes swollen. The alarm hasn't even gone off, and 5:30 AM is painted on the clock in bright, florescent red.

He'll turn over to the side of the bed where _he_ is supposed to be and remember what had happened. A lump rises in his throat and he turns away.

He'll cry into his pillow for a while, until it's 6:00 AM and his alarm goes off.  
With a groan, he throws his legs over the side and begins to get ready for the same day that he'll be going through once again.  
And again.  
And again.

Everyday.


	8. Breakfast

Who needs humor after all that? I definitely need humor, just to remind myself that I can still write humor.  
It's a headcanon for me that no matter how hard he tries, Kida absolutely cannot cook. As a matter of fact, he would even burn eggs.  
Something really short and hopefully humorous. And there's cursing.

* * *

Everyone wants to be greeted by something nice in the morning. You know: a nice breakfast in bed, a simple kiss on the lips, or even just a pleasant good morning sent your way.

Unfortunately today was not one of those days for poor Masaomi Kida.

A blazing inferno erupted from what was supposed to be a very easy to make plate of eggs. He alternated looking from the geyser of hell over to the bedroom, unsure of what to really do. The sudden shrill call of the smoke alarm going haywire slapped him back into awareness.

"Oh my god." He mumbled under his breath as he quickly grabbed the pan, dropping it when the flame bit his hand.

"Ah shiiiiitttt!" The curse started from when he dropped the pan, to when he realized that the shitty thing was falling, to when he reflexively dove for it, to when his skin quickly realized he was not the human torch, and finally ended when the fucking thing fell to the floor anyway.

Chunks of what used to be fluffy yellow egg propelled out from the pan, ignoring the horrified scream that erupted from the blonde's mouth as they splattered onto the cabinets.

Quickly ripping off his apron, which held the rather ironic text of "The Best Cook in the World", he slapped the pan and it's little burning minions with the cloth.

Then the apron caught on fire.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Kida stood up rapidly and slammed the apron into the sink, cursing with every second. He looked at the burning mess on the floor and the burning mess in the sink. The fire alarm's battery started dying, reducing the shrill chirps into something sounded similar to a man screaming in a pool of thick molasses. His patience snapped and flung itself into deep space.

"Oh yeah, just keep burning. Burn all you want _you little shits! _NOBODY WANTS TO EAT YOUR SHITTY PROTEIN FILLED BODIES! AND SHUT THE FUCK UP, I KNOW SOMETHING'S BURNING! SO YOU CAN SHUT YOUR FUCKING FACE BECAUSE I KNOW ALREADY OK?! YEAH KEEP ON DOING WHAT YOU FUCKERS ARE DOING, I'LL SEE YOU ALL IN HELL YOU FUCK-!"

"Masaomi?"

Kida froze and slowly turned around, trying to find a place for the knife he had somehow picked up on his little ranting adventure. Mikado was standing in the doorway of the bedroom, his hair still messy and his clothes still crumpled from sleep. The blonde started nervously laughing, throwing the knife into the sink with the burning apron. Oh god, he could just crawl into a ditch and die.

Mikado walked over to the small kitchen, blinking when he saw the fire in the sink and the fire on the floor. He then tilted his head at Kida, whose laughs seemed to just continue onto oblivion.

He grabbed the blonde's shoulders, cutting the laughing stream short. Pressing a small kiss to Kida's lips, he uttered a simple "Good Morning Masaomi" and sauntered back to his room to get changed.

Kida stood in stunned silence as the fire alarm gave its last few demonic cries and finally died.


End file.
